1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pontoon device with mechanisms for varying the width and more particularly pertains to varying the width of a pontoon through laterally extensible internal mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floatation devices with pontoons is known in the prior art. More specifically, floatation devices with pontoons heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a floating device with pontoons capable of various constructions and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,926 to Voelkel a pontoon boat having a collapsible form.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,830 to Kunz discloses a boat, especially a catamaran, with large deck space and collapsible frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,570 to Harris discloses a variable beam trimaran.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,134 to Downing discloses a pontoon boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,511 to Sisil discloses a foldable and trailerable pontoon boat.
In this respect, the pontoon device with mechanisms for varying the width according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of varying the width of a pontoon through laterally extensible internal mechanisms.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved pontoon device with mechanisms for varying the width which can be used for varying the width of a pontoon through laterally extensible internal mechanisms. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.